


My Wife and Her Nephew.

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Cheating, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Infidelity, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Daario watched his wife and her nephew fuck, and enjoys it.





	My Wife and Her Nephew.

Daario was at the docks, hoping to get to hang out with her wife's nephew who recently returned home from the army. As his uncle, it's Daario's duty to extend the olive branch to the only member of the Targaryen family who didn't like him. It was why he was at the docks of King's Landing, with a six-pack Budweiser where Jon Targaryen was living in his private boat.

He always knew that something was going on between Daenerys and her nephew. The way his wife spoke about her second nephew should have prepared him for the occasion but even in his worst dreams, he had never imagined this. His wife in the arms of another man, not just any man but her own nephew.

He watched as Jon lifted her into the strength of his arms. They kissed crazily, as he carried her below the darkened docks of Pier Nineteen. He laid Dany down on the dusty boards which made up the floor and then lowered his body to cover hers.  
  
The two were not aware of their surroundings in the heat of their desire, nor were they aware of Daario's presence. Dany's clothes were coming off, and she soon lay there shamelessly naked as her nephew gazed hungrily at her lovely body.

Daario watched with cold brown eyes as Jon's lips swooped downward to draw Dany's aroused nipple into his mouth. Daario heard his wife moan in pleasure as Jon began to suck and lick the pink nub of Dany's breast. Jon's hands slid down his aunts' body to find the dark curls nestled between her long legs. His fingers stroked and caressed as his mouth played lovingly upon her large, lovely breasts.

  
"Ohhh, nephew! You do that so well!" Dany spoke in a sexy purr. "I was going to ask you for a back-rub, but I think I prefer your hot cock instead!"  
  
Daario's eyes widened in great shock and disbelief. Dany never spoke that brazenly to him. Nor had she ever gazed at him with such a breathtaking mixture of love and lust shining in the depths of her dark blue eyes. Jon was taking great delight in her wanton response, his hands ceasing to caress Dany's body just long enough to remove his own clothing. Soon Jon stood over Dany's loveliness entirely nude.  
  
Despite Daario's disgust at finding his wife in the arms of her nephew, he was angered to find himself becoming more than mildly aroused by the passionate scene before him. "Take me now, Jon! I'm yours!" Dany called out in a pleading voice, her thighs coming open to receive Jon's thrust. Daario felt his own male organ swell and throb when he heard those sexy words.  
  
Jon lowered his body over Dany's, his swollen member entering her in one velvet plunge. She was wet and hot, her silken tunnel welcoming him tightly. Daario watched Jon's hips pump up and down atop the woman they both loved, as Dany kept muttering erotically, "Deeper, Jon! Ohhhh YES! Faster! HARDER!!! Nephew!!!!"  
  
Dany wrapped her sexy legs around Jon's butt, her body rising wildly to meet his forceful thrusts. Daario had a perfect view of Jon's thick shaft disappearing again and again into Dany's tight little pussy. Daario felt his cock straining hard and swollen in the tight confines of his blue jeans when he suddenly came to the realization that the lovemaking had never been this intense with him and Dany. She had never moaned, screamed, and begged as she was doing now when fucking her nephew. And she had most certainly never wrapped those gorgeous legs around HIS body while raking her long red nails across the flesh of his back.  
  
"Ohhh God, Dany!" Daario heard Jon moan in a voice aching with pleasure. "I'm gonna cum!!!"  
  
"I'm gonna cum, too," Daario said under his breath, finally releasing his own erection which had been about to burst from his jeans as he needed to find satisfaction soon. Daario began to stroke it roughly as he listened to the lustful groans of Jon. Just as Dany let out a scream of utter ecstasy, Daario exploded all over his own hand trying not to call out his joy too loudly upon his orgasm. As Dany's body quaked with the force of her climax, Jon voiced throaty groans of pleasure, his fiery semen pouring into Dany's velvety depths.  
  
After their heated lovemaking session, Dany lay snuggled in Jon's arms, unaware that she, Jon, and Daario had just had a triple climax. Her blonde head was cradled against Jon's chest as Jon began to speak. "That was wonderful, Dany. You're great," Daario heard Jon say, placing a soft kiss upon the top of his wife's head.  
  
"Thank you, nephew," Dany said cheerfully with a small smile. "You were pretty marvelous as usual."

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow," Jon asked running his hand along Dany's sweaty body.

"Come to my house at 11. Daario will be his office."

Hearing his name made him pay full attention. Apparently, they scheduled their next fuck session in his own house and in his own bed but what they didn't know is that Daario will be there too, watching them from outside the windows, jerking off.


End file.
